Proof of Trust
by naboru narluin
Summary: They're gestalt now, and there's something Blast Off thinks Onslaught needs to know. / dark, gen, implied moral ambiguity / Onslaught, Blast Off


**Title:** Proof of Trust  
**Warnings:** dark, gen, implied moral ambiguity  
**Continuity:** G1 (part of **ultharkitty**'s Dysfunction AU)  
**Characters/Pairing:** Onslaught, Blast Off  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
**Summary:** They're gestalt now, and there's something Blast Off thinks Onslaught needs to know.  
**Beta:** **ultharkitty**:D

**Note:** Written for the **tf_rare_pairing** 5 Firsts challenge.  
Implies _Eden Log_, a program and fic yet not finished. This piece can be read as stand-alone, though. :)

* * *

**Proof of Trust**

Blast Off pinged, and Onslaught granted him access.

The door to the office opened with the usual screeching sound of metal in need of maintenance. Onslaught hadn't taken care of it yet, and he doubted he ever would. The Constructicons already made plans for a separate Combaticon base on Earth's surface; it was only a matter of time till they would leave the sunken spaceship.

Blast Off left the door open, and approached the desk, nodding once as a greeting like he always did.

Onslaught didn't bother to say anything, he merely wondered what the shuttle wanted from him.

But Blast Off kept quiet, and laid a disc on the table.

Frowning, Onslaught took it. "What is that?"

Blast Off didn't reply. He just stared, and nodded towards a datapad.

A scowl built behind Onslaught's battle mask. He was used to the other's silence, but now and then it was still unnerving. With a sigh, Onslaught put the disc in the pad, and waited for it to boot up.

It flickered, then showed a screen full of old Cybertronian characters. Some of them were very ancient and long abandoned in favour of a less complicated alphabet.

They said _Eden Log, guidelines and restricted use_.

The scowl became another frown as Onslaught remembered. It'd been a big deal on Cybertron, ages ago. Sentient shuttles had been accused of something he hadn't really understood or followed, but the_counter measures _had been radical.

Onslaught had never paid much attention to all the hype; he only remembered after the Eden Log had been installed, the people had grown quiet as quickly as they'd become aggravated.

Skimming through the lines of text, Onslaught took in the use of the program.

It was terrible.

His jaw clenched. He didn't want to read that, and he skipped forward until he froze.

_Eden Log Code for A-HEX_0028.b40056. Designation: Blast Off_

Instructions followed, then three lines of code - a seemingly random mixture of numbers and letters to completely disable the consciousness. Because that was what the program did.

The next line made Onslaught huff in disgust. It was the code to 'unlock' the mech's mind. It was merely an euphemism for giving the whole control over someone's body back to its right owner.

Onslaught didn't know what to say. He held something he didn't want, and which reminded him too much of the codes implanted into himself.

It was then that it occurred to him that Blast Off had experienced limitation of his own free will a long time before the Detention Center, and before the rest of them had been through the same.

Onslaught offlined the datapad, looking up to say that Blast Off he wouldn't need those codes, but the shuttle had already gone.

The matter was settled.

Onslaught wouldn't say anything about it, and he knew Blast Off wouldn't ask. It was something no one spoke about.

A few thoughts crossed Onslaught's mind as he wondered how often it might have been used on Blast Off, and if someone'd ever tried to blackmail the shuttle with the codes.

Forcing these musings aside, Onslaught took the disc. He needed to hide it where no one could find it. Maybe one day he wouldn't remember where he put it either, which he thought would be for the best.

Onslaught wouldn't use the codes anyway. If he did, it would be the same as Megatron had done to them.

And Onslaught was better than _that_.


End file.
